After Arlong Rated M
by HeadfirstforMCR
Summary: The other After Arlong was a cute fluffy rated K story. This one is a deep limey Rated M story! Read the first one before this. and if you dont like M's then stick with the K SanjiNami One shot


**After Arlong Rated M!**

**This is the same story as After Arlong, but instead of rated K+ it's gonna be rated M. I'm gonna make it more adult. If you dont like M stories then just read the Rated K+ story!**

**A fluffy Sanji/Nami one shot. One night on the Going Merry, everyone is asleep, at least that's what Nami thought. What would happen if another straw hat heard her cries?**

**It was a cold chilly night. They had been informed that it was a winter island, so thats why it was so cold. Nami was currently sitting in the highest part of the crow's nest on board the Going Merry. It had only been a few weeks after the destruction of Arlong Park, and the death of the world wanted merman Sawtooth Arlong. She looked out to the ice covered sea wondering. What kind of adventure was next? Who else could they face? Luffy had already beaten all the greatest pirates. Axe-Hand Morgan, Don Krieg, Captain Kuro, Crocodile, Wapol and of course Sawtooth Arlong. **

**That was one battle she had to see to believe. When it was over, she couldnt believe that some 17 year old reckless rubber boy had beaten Arlong. Of course he had help. Usopp, Zoro and Sanji, had beaten his own nakama's. Each one of her nakama's meant something to her and had done so much for her. But she still couldnt help feeling horrible inside. Even though her job was great, the company was great and all attention in the world was right their for her. She was still dying inside. **

**"Bellemere" She said to herself. The only person in her life before that loved her, other then her older adopted sister. But Bellemere was special to her, she taught her the most important things in life, and now she was gone. She had witnessed the death of the person dearest to her right up close. Shot through the head by the moster Arlong at only a young age. **

**She shut her eyes and felt as the warm salty liquid began to leak out from under her eyelids. She couldnt cry. Not right now, someone could walk out at any moment and hear her. But what idiot would come out at 2:00am? It could be Luffy or Zoro trying to sneak something from the chef's fridge when he wasn't looking? But she saw footsteps from the sound of a hard shoe echoed against the wood. She looked over the side and saw the ship's cook. **

**_Oh ...that idiot _She thought shrinking again. If he saw her, their would be no end to it. Though she did stay up enough to see what he was doing. She watched him move across the deck and to the galley of the ship. He disapeared below the deck. **

**She sighed loudly knowing that the he was probably looking to make sure that Zoro or Luffy hadnt gotten into anything, or maybe he was getting something to drink? She heard the sound of the oven top lighting with fire. He was cooking this early. The fridge opened and then their was some chopping. What was he making? She needed to know. **

**Ten minutes had past and she heard the fridge reopen and the oven top was shut off. The light turned off and he closed the door walking with two mugs in his hands. **

**He then disapeared again. **

**"He is one strange man" She said to herself. **

**After a few minutes of silence the door opened this time he looked not calm but worried. What was wrong with this idiot now? He set down the two mugs near the base of the crow's nest and started running around quietly, being careful not to wake up anyone else. Whenever he flashed by she saw his one eye filled with concern. But the two words that were about to come out of his mouth scared her the most. **

**"Nami-san!" He whispered. She jolted. He was looking for her. **

**She remained silent, he couldnt find her, not right now. So he had made of those mugs for her? It must have been something hot. She had to admit, something hot would feel good right now, her feet were freezing, the blanket she had didn't cover her whole body. It was a small old blanket the crew had the many months on months they traveled. **

**"Nami-san!" He said a little louder. She ducked as he raced by the crow's nest. While running he triped on a uneven board and fell to his knees. **

**He hung his head low and his body started to shake. What was going on with him? She had to find out. She looked over the side and saw his body shaking harder and sniffling coming from him. He was crying? Small wet spots on the wooden board appered. They grew bigger when he started to cry harder. He was always the strongest one, other then Zoro. Even when she scolded him to leave her alone, he stood as tall as he possibly could. **

**"He's crying, because of me? Cause he cant find me?" She whispered. His head lifted up, thinking he heard her voice. **

**She ducked again. When he saw nothing he just got up slowly and looked around again. He sat at the base of the crow's nest. Sipping from his mug while looking at the other sadly. **

**_I cant do it, I cant hurt him anymore _She thought. She took a breath in and hung over the side of the crow's nest. **

**"Sanji-kun! Up here" She said to him. He instantly looked up and saw her face hanging over the side. His mood changed that quickly. **

**"NAMI-san!" He said to her waving. "Why are you up their?" He asked her. **

**"I.was just...looking out!" She said. "You know incase any pirates tried to attack" She said putting her hand in a fist. **

**He nodded and picked up the other mug. **

**"Nami-san, I made you some hot chocolate" **

**"Come on up" She said to him scooting over making room for him. He smiled and hurried up. Swinging his feet over the crow's nest edge he sat down. His long legs had no room to stretch up here so he sat on them instead.**

**He handed her the hot mug. **

**"Thank you Sanji-kun" She said thanking him. His homeade hot chocolate was the best during a cold morning. And she was cold. But the hot chocolate alone, didnt have the warmth enough, she was still freezing. **

**Sanji quickly took note of this. **

**"Nami-san? Are you..warm enough?" He asked afraid of what was going to happen to him. Nami could be very...unpredictable some times, and it was best to keep distance, in case she did anything violent. **

**She turned her head away. **

**"I may, be...a little cold" She said shyly. He smiled, seeing she told him the truth. He slipped out of his black jacket and then his blue shirt. She blushed deeply when he handed her the blue shirt. **

**"I'll be warmer then my coat" He said moving closer to her and slipping it over her shirt. "Their" he said leaning back against the wood. **

**She instantly felt warmer and having his shirt over her, she felt...more pleasent, like a little piece of him was with her at the moment. But he was right their sitting next to her. He put his coat back on over his bare chest. He didn't even look cold. Why was it that men always seemed stronger then women. But he just proved to her that he wasn't totally strong. He was crying! if Zoro had seen that, he'd never let the chef off the hook. She thought it was sweet. **

**"Sanji-kun, I thought it was really sweet the way you were worried about me" She said not looking at him. **

**He smiled. **

**"Ahh Nami-san, you know I'm always worried about you" He said. "I thought something might have happened to you Nami-san, I just didn't want to see you hurt" He told her. **

**"I know" She watched him closely. He had just lit another cigarette and was blowing out the white smoke. The cigarette. It usually never brought anything up, but she was upset this night and the cigarette reminded her of. **

**"Bellemere-san" She said sniffling. She told herself she wasn't going to cry, espically if anyone was their, but she couldnt help it. Sanji heard her mutter and turned to her. **

**"Nami-san?" He asked concerned. **

**"It's nothing" She said. "I was just..."**

**"Your crying Nami-san" He said sadly. He moved closer to her his body touching her's slightly. **

**"no, I just, it's cold and..." He placed his hand on her shoulder. **

**"Please dont lie" He whispered. She looked him in the eye, it was full of sadness and care toward her. She was hurting him again. **

**"I can't do it anymore" She whispered. **

**"Can't do what Nami-san?"**

**"I can't continue to lie to you, I can't keep making you sad, I'm hurting you" She said crying. **

**Surprised he slowly placed an arm around her back and pulled her closer. Her head leaning against his shoulder. **

**"Your not hurting me Nami-san" He said to comfort her. **

**"yes I am, why were you crying, and I'm always so rotten to you" She cried. **

**"Dont cry Nami-san, that's what hurts me" She made a small gasp. **

**"I'm sorry Sanji-kun, I didn't mean to.."**

**"It's alright" He whispered. "But I want to know, why were you crying" he asked her. **

**She nodded. **

**"Bellemere-san"**

**"Bellemere?" He repeated. **

**"Yes, she was my adoptive mother"**

**"Ahh yes, Najako told us much about her" He said remembering the pretty women. **

**"Yes, I was just remembering her, your smoking, it just...brought her to mind" She said watching the cigarette. **

**He took it out of his mouth. "How could this bring anything up?"**

**"She smoked too, and she was a great cook!" She said happily. **

**"I'm sure I would have liked this women" He said placing it back in his mouth. **

**"You would have loved her. She would always fluster Gen-san with her body, that would get him all the time" She said laughing. **

**"She sounds delightful"**

**"She was" She said starting to cry again. **

**"Nami-san" He whispered. "I know it's hard to loose someone you love" He told her. **

**"She was shot Sanji-kun, right in front of my face, I saw her death" She said unable to hold back any tears she cried out. "I miss her so much" She cried. Her tears wet his coat slowly. **

**"Nami-san, it's alright..." He whispered softly. "You dont have to cry" He told her comfortably. **

**"She was, one of the only people who loved me" She said, the tears not coming to a cease. **

**"Shh Nami-San, their are any people who love you" He cooed to her. **

**"Like who!" She yelled suddenly angered. **

**"Well theirs your entire village, Najako, Gen, plus Zoro, Usopp, Luffy, and Vivi" He told her. **

**"What about you?" She asked.**

**He laughed. **

**"What's so funny!"**

**"Nami-san, you know that I already love you to death" He said getting serious. "Do you think all my annoucments are because I fell like it? I mean all of that Nami-san, not one little thing I say to you is a lie" He told her. **

**She lifted her head up and looked into his eye. She knew just by the look on his face that he wasn't lying to her. She knew now that he would never do that to her. **

**"Sanji-kun" She whispered. **

**"Hai Nami-san?" He looked toward her. **

**"I-I-I'm so sorry that I was so mean to you, always hitting you and crushing your dreams, the truth is, I just wanted to keep you away from me, because I was afraid...I was afraid that since were always fighting, one day, I might loose you and I couldnt take another heartbreak"**

**"Nami-san, I understand" He told her. **

**"I understand heartbreak as well" He explained. **

**Her eyes shone with confusion. **

**"i never knew my parents" he whispered. Saddened now he bent his head. **

**"They were killed before I knew them" He told her. She moved her hand from the wooden floor to his back rubbing it slightly embarrssed. He smiled again, the slightest touch from her made his feel the best in his life. **

**"But that's alright" He said picking his head up. Her hand stopped and he frowned. "I'm sure they were great" he said optimistically. **

**"I'm sure they were too" She suddenly felt cold again. because of the mix of the cold air and the cold moments that were being shared. **

**"Sanji-kun?" She asked. **

**"Hai Nami-san"**

**"I wonder, could I...could I sit in your lap...maybe?" A bright red blush came across her face. He smiled widely. **

**"Nami-san your dont even have to ask" he said uncrossing his arms. She picked herself up, stumbling, her feet freezing cold she sat down in his lap and placed her head against his chest. He was unsure what to do, if he did anything, it could make Nami blow in his face, but she'd been acting so kind, maybe she wouldnt mind it he did. **

**He slowly wrapped and arm below her chest pulling her closer. Her head rested under his chin. **

**"Nami-san, you have no idea how long I've waited for this moment" He whispered. She blushed. **

**"I know that you have" She said back. **

**"Your so cold Nami-san, how come you came out here with almost nothing to keep you warm?"**

**"I just wanted to get up here fast, I wasnt thinking" She said embarresed. He moved struggling to get his coat off. He did and placed it around her. **

**"Aren't you cold?" She asked him. **

**"No" He replied simply. **

**"beside, you come first Nami-san"**

**"Your so kind" She said placing one hand on each of his legs. The shock went through him again and he placed his arm under her chest again trying to think of what lied above it. She turned on her side his hand grasped around her breast. She gasped a little and he pulled his hand away quickly, embaressed. She moved as close to him as she could and placed her head against his muscled chest and listend to his increasing heartbeat. **

**"Your scared?" She asked him. **

**"Kinda" He replied. "You've never done thing before, and truthfully it's never happened to me"**

**"Never to the great women's man Sanji-kun?"**

**"Well, not in real love" He told her. His heatbeat went up again, the steady beat lulling her to calmness. **

**"Sanji-kun?"**

**"Hai Nami-san?"**

**"I'm glad your in love with me, because, I'm in love with you too" She said looking away for a second. **

**"Ahh Nami-san, I'm glad you feel that way" He said he wrapped his other arm just below his other arm and rubbed her stomach softly. he felt her jolt a little but she soon relaxed releasing a small moan. **

**"Dont go doing that Nami-san, you'll get me fired up" He whispered. **

**"Really?"**

**He gulped heavily **

**"Yeah" He felt her move. She turned around so that she was sitting in his lap facing him. His chest caught her attention, it was bare and he normally wore so many layers of clothing, she wondered how he survived when it was hot out. She'd admit he wasn't as ripped as Zoro was, but he had a very decent muscle mass on him. If you considered the 6 pack and hard pecs then he was perfect. **

**"Sanji-kun, theirs something I want to ask you" She said**

**"Hai Nami-san?"**

**"I wanna see, your other eye" She said her hands already reaching out ready to brush the hair away. **

**"Go ahead, Nami-san, for you" He said ready for her to uncover it. She brushed back his hair and saw both eyes looking at her both full of care. **

**"You do have both eyes" She said. He nodded. "it's just my style to keep the left one hidden"**

**"I understand" She said. Her eyes watching his. Her hands embedded themselves in his soft blonde hair.**

**She smiled. **

**"it's so soft" She said rubbing it between her fingers. **

**She suddenly had a feeling sweep over her, more powerful then any before. She watched his eyes and she suddenly felt closer and closer to him and before she knew it. Her lips were against his. She was suprised at how gentle he was with her. She though maybe since he loved women he was a little rough, but he wasn't. It was like he was as nervous as she was. He pulled away first, another surprise. **

**"Nami-san" He spoke softly running his own fingers through her hair. **

**"This is the best night of my life" He told her kissing her softly again. **

**She sighed into the kiss and kiss him with more passion. His eyes widened and he pulled away. **

**"Nami-san?" He breathily asked. **

**"Hai Sanji-kun?"**

**"What was that?" He asked her confused. **

**"I dont know, I...I just wanted to" She said blushing. She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head against his chest. He smiled and rubbed her back. **

**"Sanji-kun...I...their's...something..."**

**He looked at her with an expression of...what the heck?**

**"What is it Nami-san?"**

**"I've just realized that, I've have this...I want to...I..."**

**"What Nami-san?" He asked her with concern. **

**She gathered all the courage she could and took a deep breath. **

**"Sanji-kun...I...I want you...I want you so badly" She pleaded. His eyes went wider then they could ever go. **

**"N..Nami-san?"**

**"Yeah, i've thought about us for the longest time, and although I treated you like shit, i always thought about late night moments, like this, where you would come into my room and..." She blushed**

**He was silent. **

**She pulled away from him and smiled seductivly. She climbed down from the crow's nest and walked across the deck swaying her hips back and forth. He followed her with his eyes and watched as she gave a motioning hand to him to follow her. He climbed down slowly and followed the red haired nymph down the stairs. She turned left and opened the wooden door to her room. She climbed on the bed and sprawled herself out. **

**He slowly followed and shut the door. The lights were already off and he saw her form laying sprawled out on her bed. **

**"N..Nami-san" He stuttered. She patted the bedside next to her. **

**He couldnt move, his body froze in place and it felt like his muscle's had been paralyzed. Like time was standing still and their was no possible way to start it up again. She smiled again. His hands began to sweat. His slowly moved his right foot out and set it down a couple steps away. Inch after inch, foot after foot he moved slowly across the wooden floor of her room. She watched as he sat on the side of her bed. **

**"Come on Sanji-kun. Havent you ever thought of this? Of being in bed with the women that you lavish so often? the women that you deeply care for and would risk your life for? the women that you love?" She spoke. **

**He cleared his throat. "Of course their have been thoughts, but they were all fantasies...are you sure that tonight isn't a dream, that I'm not asleep?" He asked. He felt a sharp pinch on his ass. His head whipped around. **

**"Nope, your not dreaming" She whispered. Realizing that this infact was not a dream of any kind, he began to realize that this was one thing that he'd always wanted, to be united with Nami, to be one with the women he most deeply cared for. **

**"Alright Nami-san, you have my attention" He told her calmly. **

**"Good, finally" She spoke. She sat up and let him crawl infront of her. He watched her closely, keeping his eye on her the whole time. She slowly crawled toward him. He couldnt take it anymore, she was torturing him, moving like she was, almost in slow motion, like she was trying to get at him. **

_**If this is your plan Nami-san, then it's working, I cant just sit here for much longer, if you do anything to make loose it, i wont be able to help myself, and I'll be giving into you. But that's what you want, and it's what I want..so what's wrong with that?**_

**While he was thinking apon this she had already reached him. She placed a hand against his chest. He was snapped out of his world of thoughts, but she had already sugseeded in pushing him over, his back was against her bed. She placed both of her hands on his chest and lowered herself down to him so she was on top of him. She leaned her head down to his right ear. **

**"Come on Sanji, dont tell me this isn't what you want, that you dont want to be here" She said nibbling on his earlobe. **

**That was the final straw. Her hot mouth touching his skin was enough to drive him mad, and he couldnt take just letting it happen anymore. She'd awaken his inner self, the man side of him. And to prove it enough the organ between his legs was on fire, throbbing hard. He tried to force her on her back by sitting up, but she put all her strenght in keeping him down. **

**"Ah ah ah" She taunted. She placed a hand around the top of his neck. "Your not going anywhere"She leant down and kissed his passionatly. Throwing her tounge past his lips and straight into his mouth. He grunted and matched her passion equally. Her tounge met his and they tested their strenght, battling it out. **

**Nami could tell that Sanji was losing this fight and he knew it as well. He practically gave up and he let her roam his mouth without a fight. His tounge and cheeks were stroked passionatly. She pulled away. **

**"Sanji-kun" She sat up and backed up away from him. **

**"Where are you going Nami-san?" He asked.**

**"Nowhere, but your about to" She spoke. She placed on hand firmly on his abs and the other slowly pulled off his black pants. He felt as the garments slipped off his hips and down his legs until he saw them tossed in the air and landed on the floor below. She stared him up and down and placed her hand on him through his boxers. He gave another grunt. **

**"Your so hot Sanji" She said. "Are you hot for me?" She asked. She rubbed him vigorously. He gave a long moan and grabbed the sides of the bed. She smiled maliciously and placed her hand on his abs again. "Let free you shall we? See what happens" She told him before sliding his boxers down. **

**She had never seen a man totally naked before, but now, she was seeing on for the first time. She suddenly tensed up and felt extremely embarrased. Her whole face turned red and shee looked away from him. **

_**He's so...I dont even know how to describe him. He's so skinny, but he's so muscular at the same time. He's a flirt but he's a gentlemen. I do love this man, for reasons I cant even explain, I just love him. **_

**"It's alright Nami-san, if you aren't comfortable" He spoke sweetly. She stared him lovingly. **

_**He cares about me so much. He puts my feelings before his desires. He is so sweet**_

**She nodded. She shakily put a hand around his hot cock. He moaned loudly automatically. She smiled. **

**"I love making you moan Sanji-kun, so i think I'll do it again" she spoke. She lowered her head and watched his eye follow her. **

**"Nami-san. you would...you wouldnt" He stuttered. She smiled evilly and wrapped her tounge around him. He grabbed the side of the bed until his knuckles turned completly white. Every movement of her tounge sent a shock through him. Her tounge trailed up and down the sides of him and over the velvet tipped head. She pulled her tounge away quickly. His head shot up. **

**"I'm not done" She said. He cocked an eyebrow and watched as her whole mouth englufed him. His hot throbbing staff pulsed in her mouth. It was like a second heart in his cock. He groaned and moaned at the same time. She slowly bobbed her head up and down setting a slow erotic rythem. He whined and tried to quicken the maddening pace. But she held him in tempo. **

**"I...cant" He moaned. **

**"you cant what Sanji?" She asked. "You can't take it?" She asked. He nodded. **

**"Alright then" She said placing him in her mouth again. He stiffened and waited. She smiled and moved faster. He groaned loudly as she picked up a fast pace. She let go of his abs and allowed him to move with her. He bucked with her motions keeping up with her fast pace. Slowly but surely it built inside of him. **

**"Nami-san..." He gasped before letting himself go. "DAMN!" He screamed and he threw his head back and arched his back moaning as loud as he could. His hot seed flew into her mouth. She began to gag, put she downed it all. Licking her lips she went back up to his face and kissed him passionatly. **

**She broke away from his lips and left a trail of soft kisses from his lips down to his belly button. She left a trail of fire along his perfectly tanned skin, from his stomach back up to his lips where she kissed him again. After experiencing so much ecstacy in only a few short minutes, it was hard for the blonde chef to recover from her attacks. He smiled at her deviously. **

**"S..Sanji-kun?" She asked in a small voice. He flipped her over quickly. In a quick blink she was pressed against her bed. **

**"It's my turn Nami-san, you tortured me, and now it's my turn to do the same to you" He said kissing her briefly. He left a trail of kisses from her lips to the bottom of her neck. He slipped her out of her shirt and left her in her skirt. He slipped a hand behind her back and unclipped it. He pulled it off of her. His mind filled with images of her sprawled under him in only a skirt. Bare breast and skirt. **

**He grabbed claimed one with his mouth while fondling with the other. She made short and breathy gasps as his hands covered her breast completly. His hands were so big, they fit over them with ease. His hot mouth sucked on on of her nipples earning a moan from her. He removed his mouth and his hands traveled to the cloth hanging from her hips. He slid it down and tossed it aside. **

**He looked over her naked body and shuddered with delight. **

_**She's so...beautiful...no gorgeous. She's the most beautiful creature alive, how in the world did she fall for a dork like me? She deserves someone better then me...**_

**She noticed the sudden sadness in his face. **

**"Not good enough for you?" She asked feeling self concious. She crossed her arms over herself. "I understand if their's been someone else that was prettier then me"**

**"No...no Nami-san, it isn't that at all Nami-san. Your beautiful" She sighed. he uncrossed the girl's arms. She closed her eyes quickly. He frowned and kissed he girl's eyes. "I meant it Nami-san, you are beautiful" He whispered**

**"Sanji-kun...I dont deserve you. You so loving and kind and I'm so..." She whispered.**

**" Dont say anything like that about yourself Nami-san...their is nothing wrong with you" he sighed "if anything Nami-san, if don'tdeserve you...i'm such a flirt...how can you stand the fact that I womanize with every other girl in the city!"**

**"You may flirt Sanji-kun, but it's a part of who you are...i can't change that and I dont expect you to" She whispered. "Love me for tonight is all I ask, just tonight"**

**"I'll love you for more then just tonight Nami-san. For the rest of my life" He said kissing her tenderly. **

_**He's so loving and caring. and gentle and he's such a gentlmen. He'd never do anything to hurt me and he'd hurt anyone who would hurt me. Pound them into the ground...kill them if need be...he'll always be their to protect me...but can I do the same?**_

**"I love you Sanji-kun" She whispered. **

**"I love you too Nami-san" He said brushing hair away from her face. **

**"Sanji-kun?" She asked looking up at his face.  
"Hai Nami-san?"**

**"Is it alright...if we...dont make love?" She asked blushing. **

**He gave a half smile, half frown look. "Hai Nami-san" He told her. **

**"but I still...I still wanna stay like this" She told him. "I still want you ontop of me, and I want you here with me tonight"**

**"it would be hard for me to say no and get up and leave now Nami-san" He told her. **

**"Your such a pervert" She laughed abit. **

**"Call me what you want Nami-san. Now that you've gotten yourself into this, your not getting out without a fight" **

**"I know, I dont wanna get out, I'm fine with this, as long as you are"**

**He nodded. "Of course"**

**She kissed him once more before smiling and closing her eyes. He smiled and watched her chest move up and down along with her silent breathing. He laid his head inbetween her mounds of flesh and listened to her heartbeat which lulled him into a deep and peacful sleep. **


End file.
